


𝐴 𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑙𝑒, 𝑝𝑎𝑙𝑒 𝑟𝑜𝑠𝑒.

by isshoi



Category: OC - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Werewolf Online (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotp, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Other, Romance, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshoi/pseuds/isshoi
Summary: Acceptance, understanding, late night talks. What more could you ask for?





	𝐴 𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑙𝑒, 𝑝𝑎𝑙𝑒 𝑟𝑜𝑠𝑒.

False breath fell heavy against flushed lips. Racing thoughts pounding within her mind before an object halted in her path, all that was seen was the illuminating emerald in the shape of a sphere. That alone sent the young girl to the viable arms of fear and instinct, her gaping heart slamming against her rib cage, threatening to escape. Words slipped into one ear and out the other, leaking liquid ringing in her ears as she felt a gentle hand threatening a place upon her shoulder. Helpless and panicked, the figure in front of her rendered eerie fear through her own frame. With shaky hands, the smaller of the two, the fear shaken girl, gripped onto the other's wrist to relieve any of her thoughts. Any. She desperately pleaded within her own head that she could think of anything else, focus on even a single feather longer than she had been focusing on _that_. Silent pleas beginning to tremble through her delicate frame, the other clutching both hands onto the smaller's feeble shoulders. They remained sturdy, wishing to act as some sort of support or protection from the fears of the night to the girl. Heavy eyelids warned to the smaller that she was far too close to her doom, a grave being dug as she began to pray this cloaked figure to save her from her very thoughts. With a physical touch, she froze. Her own breathing slowing as she focused on the other person before her. Greater stature and a tinge of crimson being all the cloak provided, the emerald sphere being no where in sight. As before, nothing pierced through her hearing even though the figure was trying to speak to her. Only muffled nothings blurred between tv static, it left her interested. A head tilt being all the figure recieved, the girl's porcelain like fingertips still pressed into the other's gloved hand. The smooth fabric feeling of silk but being much more fitted than the flowing fabric of a silk glove. _Seeing_ as silk was far to risky with their small town's situation, she wondered who this figure was and why they had such an expensive fabric for a _glove._ Her own heavy panting covered the other's choked breath, gentle and smooth being drowned out by the repetitive, fear-soaked, pants of the smaller girl. The soothing breath of the taller figure rendered the girl to a state of calmness, forcing her to focus on that specific sound. It was very much the only thing getting through the tv static clenching her ears from sensing anything different. The other, obtaining this information, ceased her nothings and let the girl fixate on their breath, astonished the girl hadn't realized who exactly they were. Mist colliding and forming fog around the two others, tingling like static flooding on top of the exposed skin of the two. The figure having much less exposed than the girl before they pressed their lips into a line. Their gloved hands leaving from their place on the girls shoulders, her fingertips still pressed into the gloved hand that was what lead her to pursuing the figure as they walked. The figure's lips curling slightly as they heard the girl following them, the crushed grass and figure leading the girl to a valley. The figure placing themselves on the wettened grass, a second later, the girl was sat beside them and staring up to the cleared sky. Not a cloud in sight as the midnight sky was exposed to whoever pleased to view it, their guests being the figure and the girl. Stars of varying sizes and brightness littered the sky with light. They locked together to form constellations ; the Pegasus and Cetus being what the girl found herself. Her own emerald hue entranced in the dance of the galaxies. The colors of the galaxy forming together to reveal a choreographed story, the other subjects of the night sky being merely included. The hue moving slowly with each dance, every curve and crevice, the girl's hue followed with anticipation. The figure finding confusion in how the girl could be so engrossed by the night sky alone, for whenever they looked to examine it, it was simply a few nice stars and the moon. Nothing to hold as much entertainment as the girl was expressing. Something the figure failed to notice up until now, was the ringed hand placed upon their own gloved hand. A soft smile forming itself on the cloaked features as they remembered what the girl confided in her about those very rings. The gloved hand remaining in place as they took their attention back to the girl being marveled by the midnight sky, it gave anyone enough time to examine her thoroughly. Locks of blonde hair fell gently upon her shoulders, some collapsing before her face, covering her hue slightly. The heavy sweater she wore was visibly in its own, the heavy fabric of wool and stunning color of white brightening her features and complimenting the black leggings and flats she sported. All very simple as not to limit herself from experimenting with a few twists herself. The figure's gaze fell upon themselves, the cloak covering every detail apart from their hands and sleeves. Experimentation of clothing, none much stayed as the two were still figuring out their wardrobe. It still brought easy joy to find happiness in your choosing of wear and to feel nice why wearing the wear you sport. The figure's left hand beginning to twiddle with their cloak before feeling an absence from their other hand. The girl's ringed hand was removed but something new was placed upon them, the girl's attention. Her own hue piercing through the cloaked person, a soft smile being flashed at them as a thanks before hearing her speak. _"You know, everything has a story. Some have the ability to make their own! I believe every story is worth sharing and listening to."_ She set her hands in her lap before receiving a nod from the figure, their words still being rendered as nothings. Even though the figure's response was received muffled, the girl grinned happily at the noise. It was pleasant and calming. Her head being leaned on the figure's shoulder, her hue returning to the sky. The figure very much didn't expect this sort of contact, tensing slightly from shock before relaxing. Their fingertips pressing into their palms before they moved the girl gently into their lap, providing a much more comfortable place to sit. The girl's frame being more than easy to move, it left am unspoken promise from the figure to her. Their voice piercing the tv static this once before she fell to her earthly desires of rest, _"We'll meet again whenever you please, I promise."_ The girl's smile being left graced upon her features as her eye shut for the time being. The figure gazing upon the night sky, laughing slightly, _"I guess some do have nice stories..."_ The figure standing with the girl held gently in their arms, as if she would break if held the false way. Each step leading them back to the small town, buildings being below the church's gaze as the figure viewed their fellow cloaked selves return home as the sun began to break through the mountains. The figure wasting no time to return to the girl's home, placing her within her bed and the blanket draped over her. Quiet goodnight being voiced as a note remained on the beside the bed that held the figure's new guest. With the bedroom door shut, the figure removed their cloak, folding it quickly and hiding it in a crate within their own room. Their curled dark locks falling free from the cloak, frizzing from the contact as the figure was revealed. Her ebony hue viewed her clothes, unfit for sleeping as she decided to change into much more comfortable ones. Her fingertips grazing over her shoulder to still feel the warmth and tingle left from the girl. She had found her friend had not returned home that night once she, herself, had returned from her scouting to find an empty house. The silence was quite unbearable for the raven haired woman, once the cloaked figure. Her search began when she left the town, only going to the fields due to her understanding of the fellow females interest with nature. She thought the girl went out for an adventure in the woods or a viewing of the valleys around their small town. She would have to ask what the girl saw just a few hours prior to their meeting, the fear lanced within the girl's expression being far too much for the raven to handle herself. The clink of a fallen marble bringing her back to reality, making her remember she was getting ready to fall asleep. She laid herself on the bed, covering herself with her blanket to give in to her an urge of rest. Her days being long and tiring, let alone she had to go scouting almost nightly. The ebony hue closed, falling deep into the world of dreams. The land being far to inviting that night.


End file.
